1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery ejecting structure; more particularly, to a battery ejecting structure which uses an elastic restoring force of an elastic element to unlock a locked battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable electronic device, there is a battery module and a battery module ejecting structure located on the bottom of the portable electronic device, so users may change the battery module via the battery module ejecting structure. However, how to reduce the elements of device and the occupied space is an object which is worth to research.